1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and more particular to a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate manufacturing method.
2. The Related Arts
In the active matrix display technology, pixels are each driven by a thin-film transistor (TFT) integrated therewith on the back side in order to achieve a desired screen displaying effect of high speed, high brightness, and high contrast. TFTs that are commonly available are made up of three electrodes of gate, source, and drain, an insulation layer, and a semiconductor layer.
Graphene is the thinnest and toughest nanometer material that is currently known in the world and is one of the hot spots of study and research due to excellent conductivity adjustability, mechanical properties, and thermal conductivity. Being a novel material that is extremely thin and has extremely high electrical conductivity, graphene has greater potential for application in electronic elements and transistors. Graphene is reportedly having extremely low sheet resistance (less than 100 Ω/□), but can become a wide-band two-dimensional insulation material after being subjected to doping. Thus, having been treated properly, graphene may show property of n type or p type semiconductor and can be used in TFT devices of the display business. Contemporarily, for fabrication of large-area graphene, a technique that is commonly used and may provide better performance of graphene is chemical vapor deposition (CVD). A process involving such a technique to fabricate a TFT device is first depositing, through CVD, graphene on a metal base, such as copper and nickel, followed by etching off the metal base to obtain a graphene film, and then transferring the graphene film, through a roll-to-roll process or other processes, to a base on which a desired film has been deposited for being assembled into a TFT device. Such a process suffers various disadvantages, such as long cycle time, complicated operations, and increased expenditure for the metal base.
Thus, it is very important to develop a manufacturing method for graphene-contained TFT substrates with simple operations and low cost.